All I Want For Christmas Is You
by oki-the-great
Summary: It's that joyous time of year again! But what's this? Kory the Mongoose is depressed? How could this be? And what does Musica the Hedgehog have up her sleeve besides more devious plans? Dedicated to Jesserfly, the bestest buddy in the world! ;D
1. What's Wrong With Kory?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. All character (c) their respective owners. I own Musica and Blaze the Hedgehog, and jesserfly owns Ciel the Cat and Tomas the Raccoon. Yeah, that's pretty much it for now.

**A/N:** I promised myself long ago that I would never upload anything to do with my fancharacters onto this website ever again, as much as I love them. I feel somewhat ashamed that I'm breaking this promise, but at the same time I don't care anymore. This is a gift for my best friend in the entire world, Jess (known by the account name jesserfly on this site). I'm uploading this at her request, because she wants to read this by chapter on this site and she's doing the same for me. So, please enjoy, but know that I'm writing this for Jess, so the only opinion that really matters here is hers. Please enjoy Jess! I hope you like it, and happy holidays! 3

**Part I: What's wrong with Kory?**

"Seriously, what the hell is up with her lately?" a white hedgehog groaned as she sat down in the empty chair in front of her. "Do you have any idea?"

The blue hedgehog sitting across from her shrugged his shoulders before taking a drink from his soda. When he caught her giving him a death glare, he put down the soda and tried to come up with a better answer. "Look, I have no clue what her problem is. She never got like this before, so don't ask me, ok?"

The white hedgehog crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "Well it's pissing me off. Like, majorly, and I really have to figure out what her deal is because there's no way I'm dealing with that," she jerked her thumb to her left, "for the rest of my life. Christ, it figures that right after I move in she has to get all mopey and depressed."

"Well you could always move in with me," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Sonic!" she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the _tiny_, and I stress tiny, smile that formed on her lips after that.

"Well, now that I've got you in a good mood, we can try and figure out what her deal is, so we can fix it. Because the faster we fix it, the faster things get back to normal."

"Hey, news flash: Things around her have never, _ever_ been normal!" she replied with a smirk.

Sonic rolled his eyes at her, and then looked toward the subject of their current conversation and ongoing dilemma: Korina Angelopoulos, aka Kory the Mongoose. For the past few weeks, her condition seemed to be worsening: she would skip meals, then binge eat on junk food and fast food; she would barely speak, and constantly appear to be in a daze; she would stare off into space after a while and wouldn't move or respond to people; she would sleep in when possible, then stay up all night either on the roof of the apartment complex or god only knows where; and sometimes Musica could hear her crying by herself when she thought no one was around.

Musica, the white hedgehog, looked to her left as well, and she looked on in despair. She had been so excited to move in with Kory after all the bullshit between herself and her womanizing brother, Blaze, but now she could only watch as her best friend slowly shut herself off from society. It truly bothered her that they couldn't figure it all out. One day, Kory had been fine, and the next she turned into this mess.

Musi's gaze shifted past Sonic when she noticed white flurries falling faster and faster from outside the café they all sat in. It was snowing hard; already a few inches stuck to the ground, and they streets were filled with slush and ice. Her eyes widened considerably, and she jumped up, already half way to the door to play in the frozen rain filling the streets. Well, she _would_ be half way there, except Sonic had his hand wrapped around her arm, tugging her back to the chair next to him.

"Hey hey, we can play later! Right now, we have to figure out what's wrong with Kory!"

Musi gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh….my bad?"

Sonic couldn't help but grin as Musi turned back to look at Kory, who was absently drinking her hot cocoa before letting out a heavy sigh. Musi looked back at Sonic and then asked, "Well wait a second. Maybe there's a pattern to all of this?"

"Go on…"

"Well, you said she's never been like this before, right?"

"Not as long as I've known her, no."

"Okay," Musi rested her head on one hand and pushed her platinum blonde bangs up and out of her eyes. "Okay, so if she's never been like this before, then maybe that means something happened recently, like something really big, which set all of this off." Musi bit her lip and tried to think, but really had no clue where to start. "Say, when did she start acting like this anyway?"

Sonic thought for a minute before answering, "Ah…I'd say about three weeks ago? Or something close to that?"

"Well, did anything happen three weeks ago?"

"Nothing that would really affect her like this…" Sonic responded. "I mean, Ciel got that operation kinda recently, but he's already recovering and doing great, so it can't be that. Other than that, nothing else really significant happened in the past few weeks that I can think of."

Musi sat back, completely stumped. It made no sense at all. This was supposed to be a happy month filled with friends, family, holiday cheer, and all that other bullshit. So why in the world was Kory so down in the dumps?

"Oh wow," Sonic exclaimed. He was looking at a little calendar posted on the edge of their table. "I totally didn't realize Christmas was in 5 days!"

Musi's ears perked up. "Wait, for real?"

Sonic nodded, and Musi went back to thinking. "So shouldn't she be happy?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean, this month is all about presents – and you _know_ she loves presents – and you know, holiday cheer, the gift of giving, _mistletoe_, and-"

Musi gave him a skeptical look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Right, so why would she be upset? She should be happy! It gives her an excuse to do loads of romantic shit with-" she gasped and stood up, eyes wide in alarmed realization, "-Sonic! That's it!"

"Woah woah woah! Hold it; I'm not doing any romantic stuff with anyone unless it's you!"

"No, you moron, I figured it out! And cut the shit before I give you a _romantic_ black and blue across your face!" she warned him. "Anyway, it all makes sense! If this time of year is when you spend it with someone special, and do all sorts of romantic stuff, then Kory must be lonely!"

"Why would she be lonely? She has all of us!"

"That's true, but we're all paired off at the moment!" Musi counted off on her fingers. "Blaze has Ciel – _I think_, Tomas has…Silver?, and I have-*cough*you*cough*"

Sonic gave her that knowing look that pissed her off, but responded to what she said anyway, "Okay, but doesn't she have Shadow? Or am I completely out of the loop?"

"See, that's the thing here! Shadow's been missing for almost a month now!" Musi glanced at Kory to see if the yellow mongoose heard her, but sighed in relief when her friend remained in her catatonic state. "Anyway, he's been missing, and it's been really fucking her up. We have to do something about this!"

"What, are we gonna go out in this weather and search aimlessly for the next five days, hoping and praying that we happen to find Shadow by chance, _before_ we freeze to death?"

Musi looked shocked. "Of course not!" Sonic sighed in relief. "That's your job!"

Sonic spit out the soda he was trying to drink, spraying a fine mist of Chaos Cola across the floor. "Uh-uh! Nooo way! I hate the cold!"

"Oh don't be such a baby!"

"Look, I don't mind helping Kory out, but I'm not doing it when there's supposed to be some crazy blizzard starting up any day now!"

"Sonic!"

"No thanks, not doing it!"

"For me?"

"N-what?"

"Do it for me?" Musi grumbled out. "Just think of it as…my Christmas present, ok?"

"Aw come on, don't say it like that!"

"Please? I just want to see everyone happy for once…"

Sonic paused, then let out a sigh of defeat. "The things I do when you ask nicely…"

Musi jumped up with a grin and hugged Sonic, before pushing him toward the door, saying, "You're the best!"

"Hey wait, where are we going? It's almost 10 at night!"

"Well, _you're_ going to Tails' Workshop right now so you two can figure out a plan of action to find Shadow. And _I'm_ going to take care of a few things while you're gone. You know, important girl stuff and all that."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll see when you come back! Now get out there and hurry the hell up; we've got five days, and the clock is ticking!"

Sonic stood just outside the café, in the freezing cold as snow fell all around him, and all he could say to himself was, "I get the feeling I always get the short end of the deal…"


	2. The Search for Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own shit. I own my characters, Jesserfly owns hers, end of story.

**A/N:** Ok, so here's chapter 2! Musi's being cryptic about her plans, Kory's still distressed and confused, and Sonic is on the hunt for Shadow. Nothing much about the plot has been revealed yet. The suspense! Oh teh noes!

**Part II: The Search for Shadow**

Christmas Countdown: 4 Days Until Christmas!

"Look, Musi, it's a great idea, but I don't see how you're gonna pull this off…" Kory was walking along the streets of Station Square, on her way back to their shared apartment and talking away on her GeniusPhone.

"That's the great thing about my plan: you don't have to!" Musi was practically grinning from ear to ear at just the thought of her deviously genius plan. "You don't need to worry about anything, except getting Ciel to come along with you!"

"No, that's not going to work and you know it. If Blaze is going to be there-"

"Don't tell Ciel!"

"Excuse me?"

Musi held back a laugh at how scandalized Kory sounded. "Yeah, you heard me. Don't tell Ciel that Blaze will be there!"

"That's even worse! If I don't tell him, he'll get upset with me! And then he'll get upset that Blaze is there! What purpose will it serve to bring Ciel to the show while Blaze is there?"

"Look, that's for me and Blaze to know, and you and Ciel to find out. Just do what I said exactly, and you'll see what happens tomorrow night."

"You're being suspiciously cryptic right now, and I'm about ready to flip out."

"Great! I'll see you when you get back then!"

Kory stared at her phone, hanging up and shoving it in her pocket. She never could understand Musi completely, but that's also what made their friendship so entertaining. Musi never gave her a reason _not_ to trust her, so she figured they had nothing to lose except for Ciel's confidence and ability to trust and believe in them.

Sometimes Kory wished she had a better sense of judgment.

(Meanwhile, with Sonic)

Sonic glared up at the night sky. "No. Way."

Tails nodded to him. "I'm afraid so, Sonic."

"Are you _sure_ about that Tails? Like _absolutely positive_ about that?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Ok, because it could totally be any of the other six emeralds! It doesn't necessarily mean that he's all the way up there!"

"Sonic, why would any of the other emeralds be up there?" Tails crossed his arms and gave Sonic a skeptical look.

"Maybe we left one up there?"

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath the pair and something red popped up from the earth in an explosion of dirt and grass. A closer look revealed Knuckles the Echidna, longtime rival and friend to Sonic. He rubbed his head and grumbled about hitting a rock somewhere before lifting himself up and out of the hole.

"Sonic, that makes no sense at all."

"Yeah, I agree with Tails on that one, Sonic."

"Oh yeah, like _you_ know what we're even talking about, Knucklehead."

"As a matter of fact I do know what you're talking about, you spiny little piece of-"

Tails managed to cut Knuckles off before the argument turned into a fist fight. "Hey Knuckles, how _do_ you know what we're talking about?"

Knuckles blinked and replied, "Well I managed to hear you two because you were talking so loud (mostly because Sonic has such a big mouth), and it echoed through the ground and tunnel system below the city. So I just decided to pop in and see what Sonic was whining about this time."

Tails nodded in understanding as Sonic huffed in indignation. "No one needed you to 'pop in' Knuckles. Besides, should you really be out here pissing me off when you could be guarding your _precious_ Master Emerald?"

"For _your_ information, that's already taken care of. Not like it's any of _your_ business, blue boy!"

Tails, once again, interrupted before the two could cause harm to each other or the city. They really couldn't afford to be billed if the two managed to knock down a few buildings. "So why _are_ you here, Knuckles? You normally don't visit us out here unless you need our help."

Knuckles smirked and pointed to Sonic. "I'm here to make sure _he_ does what he's supposed to be doing." Sonic rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but Knuckles cut him off. "Musi gave me a call this morning and told me you had an important errand to run, and she also warned me that you might try to slack off and not do it for her, you know, since you're a lazy hedgepig."

"Why I oughta-!" Tails had to grab Sonic by the arms and spin both his tails in order to keep Sonic from punching Knuckles straight across the face.

"So she told me what you were supposed to be doing, and asked me to track you down and make sure you keep your promise to her."

"Well, for _your_ information, I wouldn't break a promise to her, no matter how hard it would be to keep!"

"Well, I didn't think so, with the amount of whining and complaining you were doing before I showed up!"

"Shut your mouth, you oversized anteater!"

"At least I'm not a lazy blue pin cushion!" Knuckles got in Sonic's face. "You know, for a 'world-renowned hero', you are _such_ a _pussy_. I don't know what people see in you, especially Musi."

"Alright that's it! You want to see pussy? I'll show you fucking pussy, you gullible bastard of a guardian!" Sonic turned around and grabbed the red Chaos Emerald Tails had been holding the entire time. "And by the way Knucklehead, at least I don't kiss Robotnic's ass whenever he's around, you lousy piece of shit!"

Tails stood still with his jaw practically hitting the ground, while Knuckles gave Sonic the scariest death glare he'd seen yet. Sonic, in all his rage and aggravation, remained unfazed and held up the emerald, shouting, "Chaos control!"

As Sonic warped away, leaving the fox and echidna, Knuckles' angry expression melted away as he cracked a grin and chuckled. Tails turned to him, finally able to control his mouth, and gaped once more in confusion. "I'm surprised you didn't break every bone in his body! I've _never_ seen him explode like that before!"

"I was _about _to, but then I figured I'd let it slide, seeing as this was all Musi's idea."

"Wait, what do you mean 'this was all Musi's idea?'" Tails crossed his arms again and let a frown of confusion settle across his face.

"She really did call me up and everything and told me what Sonic was supposed to be doing. She also told me that you called her earlier and told her where you thought Shadow might be, you know, _before_ you told Sonic and she figured he wouldn't be too thrilled to go all the way there. So she asked me to go and…_ motivate_ Sonic to get his ass in gear and find Shadow as soon as possible."

Tails' blue eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, Musi's going all out with this plan, isn't she?"

"Yeah, you're telling me. Honestly, she didn't tell me what to do to motivate him, just to come up with something to get him going, so I figured the quickest way would be to piss him off." Knuckles grinned again and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

Tails nodded in agreement and wondered aloud, "You know, I wonder why Shadow's even there? It's kinda bothering me a lot, you know? I hope everything turns out ok in the end; this holiday season is already terribly messed up," he sat on the ground and groaned out, "And if Sonic's gone, that means Amy's gonna drag me along to do her last minute Christmas shopping!"

Knuckles started laughing even harder and Tails looked even more confused, and distressed, if possible. "Why are you laughing so much, Knuckles?"

Knuckles, wiping a tear from his eye, simply replied, "He said he'll show me pussy!" And with that, he continued chuckling as Tails face palmed.


	3. Musica Plays Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

**A/N:** OK, forgive me, but Tomas has a horribly stereotypical Hispanic accent. And he's clearly trying to get in Blaze's pants, and he has no clue what he's saying in English, so it makes no sense. Hope ya'll love it, and Merry Christmas! 3

**Part III: Musica Plays Matchmaker**

Christmas Countdown: 3 Days Until Christmas

(Meanwhile, with Blaze)

"Look, Tomas, I love you man, but I can't fucking understand what you're trying to tell me. Why don't you work on that accent of yours, you Mexican immigrant?"

Tomas sighed in annoyance, either at the insult or Blaze's lack of interest, and once more began to repeat himself. "Look, ju know that Musi has been planning something tonight, si? So get off your lazy rockstar ass and get down to the – what is it called? – the club where we hang and ju know, play the instruments and sing songs and renew love?"

"Ok you lost me at 'club'. I repeat: What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Saying?" Blaze, once done speaking, pulled his guitar into his lap and began tuning it and playing some simple tunes out of boredom.

"Oh ju are ridiculous, ju know that?" Tomas sat on the desk in front of him. "Ju know I talked to Sugara and ju know I talked to Musi and they both said they have been speaking to you about a song tonight and ju know we have to be there or ju know that Sugara will scream and Musi will kill us both mercilessly, si?"

Blaze looked over at Tomas. "So let me get this straight: You're saying that Musi and Sugara told you to come talk to me? About…a show tonight?"

"Yes! Si!" Tomas' face lit up as Blaze finally understood what he was trying to say. "Musi said she spoke to you already and you said si!"

Blaze briefly remembered a phone call at 3 in the morning. "Oh…I guess I did, then."

"Si, so you have to meet Musi at the club now for practice for tonight and to…how do you say…work the details around?" Tomas leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "I will be there later, ju know, and I think that Kory and her brother will be there, too. So many people are going, it's so exciting, ju know!"

"Alright, alright I get it. Jesus just stop talking please!" Blaze growled out as he stood up to pull his shirt off. He threw it in with the clothes in his hamper. He let his shoulders droop as he heaved a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "You know I love you, man, but I'm just really fucking stressed right now."

Tomas watched as Blaze pulled his sweat pants off and responded. "Que? What is making your mood so bad?"

"It's just…" Blaze groaned at the thought. "It's just that I haven't, you know, seen Ciel in a while, and I'm starting to…I'm…"

Tomas understood immediately. "Ju are trying to say what? That ju miss him?"

Blaze nodded, now staring at the floor, his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I mean, he had to go back home. He got so sick, and at the time we were making money, but not enough to get him the help he needed, nowhere near what we're making right now. And I didn't want to tell him that, because he would've insisted on getting a job to make the money himself. But…he was in no condition to work."

"But, this is not all of story, is it Blaze?"

Blaze shook his head. "No, it's not. He kept getting worse and we didn't know what to do. I know Kory was just as heartbroken as I was, if not more. We had no way of helping him, and the only solution was to take him home again. But if we told him that, he would have put up a fight, gotten a job, done everything possible to stay with us…with me." Blaze closed his eyes.

"…I know there is something ju are not telling me Blaze. Ju never told me what exactly happened between you and Ciel that was so bad, ju know?"

Blaze had such a pained expression on his face that it nearly broke Tomas' little Hispanic heart. "No, there _is_ something else. The only way we could get him to go home – and stay there – was to make him _want_ to leave." Blaze stood up and faced Tomas, in nothing but his underwear (not that Tomas was complaining, _**ju know?**_). "So I made him want to leave. This wasn't long after I found out that Ciel was really a boy, so I figured out the easiest and quickest way to make him want to leave."

"Si?"

"I broke his heart."

"But, ju break the hearts of many people and so why is this such a big deal?"

"No, you don't understand. I broke his heart, and he actually _means _something to me!" Tomas watched in shock as a tear fell down Blaze's cheek. Never, in all the years they'd been friends, had Tomas seen Blaze cry. "He meant everything to me! And I made him feel like nothing." Blaze took a deep breath and regained some of his composure. "I told him that I…that I was done fooling around with him. I told him it was all a big joke, and I couldn't stand to keep pretending. I told him I thought it was disgusting for us to be together, that I couldn't stand the fact that he was a boy, that he was a useless and sick little boy, and he was only – that he would only drag us down, drag me down. I told him that he was a burden and that I didn't want to see him again."

Tomas remained silent. He knew there had to be more to the story.

Blaze took in a deep breath. "But then he…he thought I was kidding. He tried to laugh it off, and I almost laughed with him. But I kept the charade up, and as soon as he realized that I wasn't kidding, he broke down into tears, hysterical tears and he begged me to tell him what he did wrong. I swear my heart broke right there; he just started crying and begged me to stop joking, that I couldn't be serious, and he said he would change. But before anything else happened, before I could say anything else, he suddenly began having trouble breathing, and a coughing fit started, and there was so much blood everywhere. I didn't know what to do, or what exactly was happening and why!"

"The next thing I know, everything rushed by in a blur. Before I knew it, I caused him to have a major relapse right there, and he had to be rushed into the emergency room and they had to begin his treatment immediately. After that, Kory called her parents and told them what happened and explained that until Ciel was an adult, when he could make rational decisions in his own best interest, and could legally make his own decisions, she wanted him to be in their care." Blaze turned and pulled a shirt out of an open drawer, pulling it over his head and adjusting it. He pulled a pair of skinny jeans out and quickly slipped them on, then turned to face Tomas again, who still remained silent. "And that was just about a year ago. I haven't seen him since the night it happened. I snuck in after visiting hours, when Ciel was asleep, and I left him flowers and a note. I don't even know if he ever got them."

Tomas nodded, finally understanding now what had happened between the pair. "But why does this bother ju all of the sudden?"

Blaze felt another tear roll down his cheek, and he whispered, "Because that all happened on Christmas. I felt like a complete asshole: for Christmas, I get my loved one stuck in the hospital, fighting for his life." He wiped at his eye and regained his composure and slipped his sneakers on. "And besides, I know what Musi's up to."

Tomas raised an eyebrow. "Si? What is she up to?"

Blaze grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She going to try and bring us back together."

"And how do ju know this is what she plans for ju?"

"Dude, she'd my little sister. I know when she's planning something as devious as this. It's gonna go down like this: I go down there, we rock the club, Ciel shows up, then Musi gets us stuck together somewhere and then we're supposed to patch things up."

"Si, but these devious plans of Musi's work often, ju know?"

"Yeah, but I just don't have faith in this one. Both Kory and Musi know what happened, and they know that I don't expect Ciel to even want to see or listen to me, let alone forgive me. Hell, I wouldn't, if I were him." Blaze pulled a jacket over his gray t-shirt and grabbed some equipment, handing some to Tomas for help. "Now that doesn't mean I'm against wishful thinking, or humoring Musi. Besides, maybe Ciel can still be swayed by my good looks and charm." Blaze finished with a wink.

Tomas laughed and walked out the door, Blaze following in order to lock the door to the apartment where he now lived in solitude. "Ju know, I love it when ju walk around in your underwear for me Blaze! Ju should do it more often, and I will be here more often."

Blaze groaned. "Dude, I love you, and those were some good times. But I'm trying to win back Ciel, not get you back in my pants, goddamn Mexican immigrant."


End file.
